fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Potential Superbosses List
Suggestion dump for potential superboss battles that would be at the end of FB video games WIP Revelian (Player) vs. Thristel-Immo Imagining if TKF were a video game In the story(/stories), it's made clear that the Will Fragment is the most powerful thing, as it's essentially used to beat both Kuipter and Shenanigans with ease. So, at least in this little corner of a video game, the most difficult fight would logically be against someone who owns the Will Fragment. This would be a theoretical scenario as well as somewhat plot related for the story, in terms of how Revelian came to own the Will Fragment - So, Rev vs. TI The battle would probably play out like this: *Thristel-Immo doesn't have the Will Fragment activated at first, but after a short while, Thristel-Immo decides to use his ace, and activates the Will Fragment *There will likely be little to no heals or anything like that available for Revelian; unless 02's bloody tears are to be incorporated *Thristel-Immo's attacks will be powerful, so it will probably require a heavy strategy of dodging to stay alive and then attacking when there's an opening; with obvious punishment for those who try to get too many hits in before dodging his next attack *Most of Thristel-Immo's attacks would be punches, and perhaps some that take a bit of time to charge up *The Indra Triple Pyramid Shot move from Thristel-Immo would take some time to charge up, and, if it makes a direct hit, it will likely mean a 1-hit KO *The Minerva-Miles will take some time to charge up, and they'll do great damage and be hard to dodge, if at all possible. However, in the time that it takes to charge it, Revelian could use the opportunity to get quite a few hits in *Thristel-Immo's fighting style can perhaps periodically change, with his stat setup becoming different to mirror the Ryu arts *The final stage of such a thing involves a final mode that's extremely powerful, combining all of the stat setups *Perhaps after Rev is in battle with Thristel-Immo for long enough, the help of 02/other dark matters/Thristel-Immo's power weakening could turn it into practically a curbstomp battle; however, this would, of course, be after all/most of the hard parts are over The rewards for it could perhaps be unlocking Thristel-Immo as a character in a New Game + version of the game Possible: Revelian (Player) vs. Thristel-Immo, Luciras, and Zachary A potential superboss thing for the Sand story if it were a video game. This is a possibility, meant to be a sort of "non canonical in any way, theoretical what-if scenario just for the challenge" kind of thing. It has some story, but the connection between the Sand video game plot and the optional superboss battle is sort of not even in the same timeline/s at all It's the same sort of scenario for the Thristel-Immo battle before... only now, Luciras is joining in to help Thristel-Immo fight and protect what remains of her race. And, shortly after the battle begins, Alternate Future Zachary appears from a different timeline where he found out that Revelian was responsible for the conquests of Ludus and killing of his father; this Zachary is darkened and lusts for revenge and even stopping his people from being slain by Revelian and the forces he commanded at the time. When I say darkened, I mean it literally, because this iteration of Zachary has increased chaotic power, something done of his own accord so that he could be more of a challenge to Revelian. Even with all this, though, Revelian isn't outmatched; this paradoxical copy of him has the memories of the Kappa/Alpha timelines. This means that he's stronger than he would've been in the battle with Thristel-Immo; he has all his skills he learned in the future, the swords made by Masa, and even the Will Fragment (he also possibly has the ability to summon the ghost of Mjura). The battle would probably be something like this: *It is highly likely that Revelian would activate his own Will Fragment right away, and Thristel-Immo would do the same with his. Shortly after, Luciras would join the battle, and shortly after that, Alternate-Future-Zachary would, too. *Thristel-Immo is at the same level of power as he is as a solo-superboss. This sort of makes the battle with him a bit easier, as Revelian is now evenly matched with him in Kaiser mode. However, this version is without the "eventual curbstomp" effect that makes it possible for Revelian to outlast rather than fairly defeat Thristel-Immo. So, it's a battle to the end to defeat Thristel-Immo. Same goes for Luciras and Zachary, it seems. *Luciras and Zachary have the same general fighting style, though with different weapons. Luciras' abilities will likely be more time-oriented, though, while Zachary will have some dark/light attacks instead. They'll both be of relatively similar power, which is also higher than normal for them. (Such a fighting style would be using ranged weapons when the opponent is too far away to strike with a sword, using melee weapons up close, and using some magic abilities when in middle range.) *In terms of strength, Thristel-Immo alone would be near your equal; when paired with two dragonkin warriors, of course, the team against you would be your superior in strength. Winning the battle will obviously require intense use of strategy in fighting to stay alive, rather than pure brute force or something *Of course, it would be the best idea to take out Thristel-Immo first, due to him being of the greatest power. Also, if you're focusing on another character and Thristel-Immo isn't close enough to melee you, he'll likely resort to using the Indra Triple Pyramid Shot, which is still an extremely powerful move, and may be able to kill you all by itself if you're hit by it several times. *Zachary, being a follower of Chaos, will have the ability to fully revive himself upon death, though he'll only do this if Thristel-Immo and Luciras haven't yet been incapacitated during the fight. This makes it so that you have to save him for last, so, the next option is fighting Luciras. She'll be tough, though, powered purely by determination and rage, and she'll be even harder to defeat after you kill Thristel-Immo because of it. However, it's still wise to take care of her second *Last but not least, Zachary. After defeating Thristel-Immo and Luciras, his chaos powers will increase, though he won't self-revive upon his own defeat. Zachary will talk about his experiences and his rage during his inevitable solo-fight with Revelian, though his rage will eventually die out with his defeat (if the player can manage it, that is...) Category:Blog posts